


That Time a Not-Date Became One After All

by orderandlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblock Sam, Dinner, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slight Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderandlight/pseuds/orderandlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just means to introduce Cas to this great thing called a cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinema is Part of the Human Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Day 4 (which was "On a date") for the 30 Day OTP challenge, most of which is being published very un-regularly on my tumblr, angelofthehomosexuals.tumblr.com.  
> I'm 14 days in, and I've been doing this since August.

Dean had a natural aversion to dates. It was just something that didn’t happen. Not even with Cassie or Lisa. Dates just weren’t his thing. And he certainly wasn’t on one with an angel right now.

            It wasn’t like they were having fucking candlelight dinner anyway or typically date-ish things, seeing as Castiel didn’t eat.

            It just so happened that on the way back to motel after a relatively simple and straightforward case, Cas had spotted the local cinema and the movie posters up. And it also just so happened that it was the last film in a series that Dean had recently introduced Cas to.

            They only had one hour before the final screening for the day, so Sam was unceremoniously dropped off at the motel, where Dean turned the Impala around and sped right back to town. Though not before Sam managed to fit in a few of his snide remarks. “Enjoy your date”, “Be home before midnight”.

            “S’not a date, jerk.” Dean called through the rolled down window and left him in the dust the car kicked up. Cas was sat in the backseat, looking almost pleased with himself.

            They were back in town pretty soon, with Dean hopping out of the Impala and Cas being his lazy self (or showing off) and zapping out of the car.

            Dean was absolutely starving. He hadn’t eaten since that morning, and had spent the entire day chasing up leads and eventually a ghost. So when he spotted a burger joint, he gestured at it and pushed open the door, Cas following.

            “Dean, the movie –” He sounded like a worried kid.

            “We still have ages, Cas,” he led them to a relatively clean table and sat down with a sigh of relief. “And I’m starving.”

            The waitress popped by almost immediately, and took down Dean’s order. She gave a Castiel a glance too, expecting him to order something.

“Nothing for him,” Dean had to inform her.

She gave a curt, polite smile, and a rhetorical question before dashing off again. “Boyfriend not hungry?”

            Dean choked, opening his mouth to correct her, but she was gone, and Cas was watching Dean intently.

The burger was brought to the table in record time, and Dean gave up on explaining that he was very much heterosexual, thanks. He decided this place could have been on his list of top ten best burger joints he’d been to considering the fantastic burger before him, but the waitress really bugged him. Everyone knows what happens when you assume.

It should have probably been unnerving – how Castiel sat there, not eating anything himself and just watching Dean – and it used to freak Dean out for a while, before he began staring right back, and somehow it now felt strange if they _weren’t_ staring each other down.

            Dean finished his burger, and throwing down the napkin he made to fish out his wallet and pay up, but Cas’ sudden movement stopped him.

            “You have,” he gestured at Dean’s face, before picking up the napkin and very deliberately bringing it to Dean’s chin. “Ketchup.”

            Dean was almost paralyzed in place. That would fucking make the waitress’ day. It was a really awkwardly inappropriate thing to do, and the scary part was that he didn’t mind one bit. In fact, he had to exert all his willpower not to beam at Cas like his day had just been made because he was one hundred and two percent into chicks only, and the waitress and Sam were completely off track here.

            He finally took ahold of his thoughts again and gave Cas a short grin, placing the due money on the table and uttering a small “thanks”.

            The walk to the cinema was real quiet, but he could feel Castiel’ eyes fixated on him. Small talk was a no-go with Cas anyway. They were still plenty early, and managed to get decent seats easily. Turned out this movie wasn’t exactly a popular one. The food was expensive as fuck, but Dean bought a tub of popcorn for Cas anyway. He was stuffed, but he’d be damned if Castiel’s first trip to the cinema didn’t feature popcorn.

            Once in the theatre Dean discovered a neat fact – you could push the armrests up so that you had more space, or well, for other reasons. Cas seemed equally as fascinated by that, and after they’d finished immaturely testing all the armrests around their seats, he pushed the one between them up. Dean pushed it back down, thinking it was still part of this – whatever, game, or what it was. Cas pouted the tiniest bit and stubbornly pushed it up again.

            “If you say so, Cas,” Dean gave a shrug, and settled in his seat. The seat in front of him was unoccupied, so he kicked up his legs and set his feet on the backrest. Cas just sat back, and tentatively tried one piece of popcorn. There was no change in his expression, but he took another soon after, leaving Dean terribly pleased with himself.

            The lights flickered off and the screen took a second to light up, playing trailers.

            “This isn’t the movie,” Cas said rather loudly.

            Dean shushed him softly. “They’re trailers for other movies coming out soon. You have to be quiet here. Other people are watching too.”

            Cas gave a nod and fixated his gaze back on the screen. It was a particularly loud trailer, and Dean leaned over into Castiel’s seat. “You _can_ still talk to me, just keep the volume at a whisper.”

            “Okay Dean,” he said, giving Dean a short glance and a smile and then looking back at the screen, staying silent for a long while.

            Half an hour into the movie Dean was losing an ongoing battle with yawning. This may be one of Castiel’s favourite films, but Dean… not so much. He really didn’t want to spoil it for Cas though by falling asleep and making it obvious that he greatly disliked his favourite film series.

            But nothing got past Cas and his angel senses when you wanted it to. Cas shuffled across the seats, so he was almost hip-to-hip with Dean, and whispered, as instructed, “You can sleep Dean. I know you are not enjoy this movie.” Then there was something about having had a long and tiring day, but Dean was too focused on the hand suddenly snaking around his waist, pulling him in so that that last bit of space between them was gone, their thighs pressed together.

            “Jesus.”

            “No, Dean.” Cas said with a fond smile, removing his hand slowly. And no, Dean did _not_ miss it.

            But he did relax eventually, having found that he didn’t quite care just what Castiel’s motivation in this was, and slouched back down in the seat, to rest his head on Cas’ shoulder. Somehow, Dean’s arm found its way around Cas’ waist, and Castiel laid an arm over the backrest, over Dean’s shoulders.

            With a really huge and fucking embarrassing smile stretched across his face, Dean closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Cas’ breathing instead of the movie. It worked, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

            What seemed like only minutes later, he was being shaken awake gently, to be greeted with a smiling Cas (a legitimate smile – a rare thing) and the credits rolling on the cinema screen with weird violin music playing. Following Cas’ lead, he stood up and stretched, feeling his spine click back into place loudly. Jesus, this was why naps where never a good idea. Mind still hazy and body slightly uncoordinated, he made his way out of the cinema with Cas in the lead.

            “Was it any good? The movie?” He asked.

            Castiel turned to him. “I found it entertaining.” He glanced away for a split second, and continued. “Though it was much more enjoyable once you were asleep.”

            “Thanks.” He scoffed.

            “No,” Cas frowned to himself. That was definitely not the reaction he’d wanted from Dean. “I mean, it was pleasant. Holding you.”

            That caused the right reaction. Dean beamed like a five year old who’d just been handed a lifetime supply of candy. “You too, Cas,” and he caught Cas by the waist again. He cleared his throat, before admitting, “Think I might have been wrong about this.”

            “About what?”

            “Correcting Sammy.” Fuck it, saying this out loud was a lot harder than having it run through your head for hours on end. “It looks an awful lot like, um, a date.”

            He received a tiny smile for that. They started walking back towards the Impala like that, sort of linked by the waists, and thank fuck it was dark and people in these towns generally didn’t know Dean, cause he might just have started accepting that Cas happens be a little more than a friend to him, but he doubted he was ready to face the questioning of his sexuality by other people just yet.

            There was a bit of laughter when they had to untangle their arms to get into the car, and Dean’s mind was still all over the place when Cas pushed Dean against the door of the Impala, and placed a _really_ fucking chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. If there was going to be sudden pushing against solid objects, that was not the kiss you expected. So Dean planted his hands on either side of Cas’ face and pulled him in for a proper one, Cas flailing his hands for a few seconds in surprise, before sneaking them under Dean’s jacket and kissing him back.

            It was messy and rough, and probably Cas’ first kiss in however many millennia he’d been around now, but Dean wasn’t complaining.

            Dean eventually had to break it, leaning his head back and catching his breath. An angel had no right to be that fucking tempting. Especially not in a man’s body. He looked back down to Cas, who was simply watching him again, gaging a reaction. So Dean gave it to him. He returned the chaste kiss from before – hardly a peck. “Ready to head back?”

            Castiel nodded, opening the passenger door.

            When they were both seated, and Dean was back on the main road, Cas broke the comfortable silence.

            “Could we do that again some time?”


	2. Cars Are Awkward Places For Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Day 5 of the 30 Day OTP challenge, which was "kissing". And I was fond of the previous Challenge so a direct continuation it is...

With the Impala parked neatly outside the motel, Dean turned to Cas, warm smiles and jokey tone of voice gone. “We, um,” he glanced at the motel window, through which he couldn’t see, but it was almost guaranteed Sam would be. “Sammy really doesn’t need to know.”

            It wasn’t that Dean was afraid of Sam’s reaction. It was quite the opposite. Sam would probably hold some kind of a party, handing out “I told you so” cards and snickering his way through life, positively proud of himself and demanding feelings-talks from Dean.

            “Of course.” Cas replied. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d been a little worried that Cas would take that badly or personally, but he still had that awfully pleased looking smile on his lips, so Dean figured Cas either didn’t really care, or agreed with Dean on that point.

            Dean pocketed the keys from the ignition, still alternating glances between the lit windows of their motel room and Cas who was studying Dean intently.

            Sam was probably glued to his laptop screen again, eating his shitty salad dinners and sulking over having been kicked out of the car so unceremoniously before. He was going to sulk for a while about this. Though whether Sam would have really wanted to be sat next to them in the cinema was an entirely different topic. On that topic of thought – Castiel’s eyes were fixated on Dean’s face. It was only now that Dean really caught on to that. How those blue eyes drew so slowly over Dean’s lips, before almost calculatingly staring at his eyes again. Cas pursed his lips as if contemplation what to do next.

            _Jesus Christ._

So Dean grabbed the lapels of that ugly trench coat, and pulled Cas in for a kiss. This time Castiel responded immediately, letting his lips part and slipping his hands over to Dean’s side of the car, one on either side of his face, as if to hold him in place. Not that Dean was planning on going anywhere right now. It was terribly awkward, making out in the front seat of a car, with the gearshift box between them and no way to sit facing each other.

They worked around that as best as possible, twisted in their seats, Cas now hungrily kissing back, tongues swiping over lips, and Dean experimentally nipping at Cas' lower lip, extracting a short gasp from the angel.

Castiel's hands had wandered further, one in Dean's hair, tugging gently at it, and the other on the back of his neck, preventing any escape. God knew Cas could snap his neck in half if he didn't watch his angel strength, but that far from Dean’s mind right now.

Castiel pulled away, looking Dean right in the eyes. Dean was about to complain, when Cas said, "Thank you, Dean." He was almost panting. Christ, Dean kept forgetting exactly how new this was to him. And Dean wasn't quite done yet.

He loosened his grip on the dusty coat lapels, and just leaned in, closing the distance Cas had just created. "For what?" He asked, trailing a line of kisses down Cas' jawline.

"Everything." He said huskily. Everything. Dean was never quite going to get over that fact that Cas held dean in such high opinion. Apparently he’d been the main cause for Cas’ new belief in free will. Here he was, an Angel of the Lord, thinking he owed Dean thanks.

“Welcome,” he said simply, surging up again to catch Cas’ mouth with his own before they could somehow slip into conversation again. It was all clashing of tongues and teeth this time and Cas seriously pulling at the roots of Dean’s hair. They were pulling each other in closer, with the hand that had marked Dean’s shoulder fucking buried in his hair, and before Dean knew it a weirdly out-of-breath moan escaped his mouth. His hands grabbed at the Angel and considering pushing that dammed trench coat off his shoulders. Goddammit, if they weren’t wearing so many fucking layers of clothes this might’ve been a lot easier -

            There was a loud cough from just outside the Impala and a tap on the window on Dean’s side.

            Dean flinched like he’d been electrocuted. He caught Cas’ eyes, who look so thoroughly kissed and really fucking incredibly, unfairly hot. Cas looked equally as guilty and jumped. He glanced over Dean’s shoulder. He let out an exasperated groan. “ _Sam._ ” Dean got a real kick out of how disappointed Cas sounded – like he was just as pissed at an interruption.

            Fantastic. He gave Castiel a pained smile, before turning to Sam and rolling down the window slowly. Sam just looked _amused_. With the window down, Dean gave him his best sarcastic smile. “Little busy.”

            “I take it the date went well.” Sam said with a really fucking bitchy all-knowing smirk. He dropped the keys to the motel room into Dean’s lap. “I’m getting my own motel room, thank you very much.” He didn’t leave either of them time to reply, waltzing off again, leaving Dean wondering how he was going to live with this.

            At least it wasn’t an ‘I told you so.’ Which it might as well have been.


End file.
